Couleurs d'améthyste
by MissAslana
Summary: Lysaria et Dean son deux nouveaux a Forks. Ils ne sont pas tous a fait humains, mais pas vampires ou loup non plus. mais alors, qui sont ils ou plutôt que sont ils ?  Je ne suis pas douée pour les résumés alors, lisez ça sera plus simple.
1. Chapter 1

**Couleurs d'améthystes**

= Prologue =

Un nouveau départ, encore. Cela fait tellement de fois que mon frère et moi sommes obligées de suivre sans un mot nos parents. Mais cette fois, quelques chose change. Nous venons dans cette ville pour que ma Mère, Cassandre puisse ce rapprocher de mon père, William. Dix sept ans qu'ils sont séparés, mais aujourd'hui, enfin, non, depuis six mois environ, ils se reparlent comme de bon amis. Il y a dix ans que Dean et moi, nous n'avons pas revu notre père, alors, dans un sens, je ne sais pas si, ce rapprochement me gène ou si, au contraire, il me plait. Il me déplait dans le sens ou j'ai du tous quitter de mon ancien vie a phœnix, mes amis, aussi peu nombreux soit il, le soleil, Forks, la ville ou mon père vie et une vrai glacière même en été c'est vous dire et, ça me plait dans le sens ou, ma mère et heureuse de revenir et de renouer avec mon père, son amour perdu qu'elle n'a jamais oubliée.

Alors, Dean, mon frère et moi, Lysaria dit Lys ou Baby partons dans un endroit que nous ne connaissons plus. Un endroit qui n'est plus chez nous depuis bien longtemps, un endroit ou, avant même que nous avions appris que nous repartions savez qui nous étions et quand nous arriverions. Charlie nous avait déjà inscrit au lycée tous les deux, alors, j'imagine parfaitement le corps estudiantin lancer les rumeurs les plus farfelues sur lui et moi. Heureusement, Dean et moi étions soudé, notre ressemblance tans niveau physique que morale nous valaient le surnom de _Twin's_ dans notre ancien lycée. Mais, lors de notre prochaine rentrée, Dean m'avait demandé de ne pas former un duo fermé comme avant, il voulait s'intégrer, se faire des amis et des amies. J'avais acceptée, je ne peux rien lui refuser de toute façon, alors, a Forks, nous ne serions pas les _Twin's_ mais simplement Dean et Lysaria Smith, les frangins de phœnix.

_**"Lys, tu es prête ? Je dois fermer la maison maintenant." **_

_**"Je descends maman." **_

Cette maison resterai a nous, mais elle sera confiée a des gens que ma mère avait qualifié de « locataires parfait ». James et Victoria, un couple heureux et bientôt parents. Je leurs avait peu parlés, je dois l'avouer, mais Victoria, Vic' comme elle avait insistée pour que je la nomme, m'avait promis de prendre soin de ma maison et d'y être heureuse avec sa famille pour nous l'avions était nous. Doucement, prenant le temps d'imprimer sur mes rétines chocolatées des souvenirs d'ici, je descendis les escaliers en bois foncé pour me retrouver face a face avec Dean, les larmes aux yeux, des souvenirs plein la tête, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Nous étions pareils, triste de partir mais aussi heureux de partir. Notre mère, a nos cotés nous pris dans ses bras nous murmurant des mots doux qui nous réconfortées, mais a savoir si c'était elle ou nous qu'elle tentait d'apaiser lorsque les premiers goutte salé ont passé la barrière de ses yeux.

_**"Cette maison va aussi me manquer les enfants." **_

_**"Tout va nous manquer ici maman." **_Répondit mon frère dans un murmure

_**"Même les cactus vont nous manquer"**_ Ajoutais pour la faire rire.

Ma tentative marcha parfaitement, je regardais quelques minutes plus tard, ma mère monter dans le taxi accompagner de mon frère pour prendre l'avion en direction de Seattle ou mon père devait venir les chercher. Moi, j'avais décidée de prendre ma voiture, je n'avais eu aucune envie de la vendre avant de partir et la seule demande de ma mère que qu'elle accepte a était que je place, sur mon siège arrière, le vase en porcelaine bleu qu'elle tenait de grand-mère. Cette chose était affreuse certes, mais elle m'avait permis de prendre ma choupette avec moi a Forks. Dean, n'avais pas gardé son impala. Moi, j'avais tout net refusé de laisser Charlie me trouver une voiture quand j'ai vu celle qui avait trouvé pour Dean. C'était une petite voiture indéfinissable rouge délavé affreusement affreuse. Ma _BMW Z4_ allez sûrement lui taper sur le système au début, j'en suis sur, mais après plusieurs allez/retour au lycée dedans, il se calmera surement. Comprenez, qu'avec le regard des filles pour elle, il va être content.

Le taxi était maintenant hors de vu. Doucement, par peur d'aller trop vite et d'oublier cet endroit, je jetais un dernier coup d'œil avant d'enfin prendre le volant direction Forks ou une nouvelle vie m'attendez sûrement. Le moteur démarra au quart de tour et son doux ronronnement me détendit tous de suite. Après encore cinq bonne minutes à observer autour de moi, je passais la vitesse et m'engagea sur les routes des États-Unis pour plusieurs jours de voyage.

Le voyage s'était plutôt bien passé, les kilomètres et les heures avait défilés sans dommage. A peine avais-je coupé le moteur de la chérie dans l'allée de la maison de William, la ou j'allais vivre le temps que ma mère trouve un truc plus grand pour nous, mon frère ouvrait la porte de la petite maisonnette a la volé, la faisant claquée sur les murs et faisant par ces mêmes gestes râler mon père. La maison n'avait pas vraiment changée depuis que nous l'avions quittée. Malgré mes faibles souvenirs d'ici, cette maison m'a tous de suite paru familière et accueillante.

_**"Alors petite sœur, t'a fait bon voyage ?"**_ Demanda mon frère en me prenant dans ses bras.

_**"Excellent et toi ?"**_ demandais-je en retour lui provoquant un grognement sourd.

Sa réaction ne me surpris pas vraiment, notre mère n'avait jamais était fan des voyages et encore moins en avion puisqu'elle en avait une peur bleu. J'était d'ailleurs assez contente de ne pas avoir eu a supporter et a calmer ses crises d'angoisse. J'aimais vraiment ma mère, mais elle avait tendance à me taper sur le cerveau facilement. Alors, oui, j'étais heureuse d'arriver deux jours après eux. Je vis, lorsqu'enfin, mon frère me libéra de son étreinte que mon père était toujours le même que dans mes souvenirs, avec une moustache en plus.

_**"Pa', la moustache ne te va pas vraiment."**_ Dis-je en m'approchant de lui pour le prendre dans mes bras.

_**"Ne le dit pas trop fort, ta mère veux aussi que je la coupe"**_. Rit-il dans mon cou.

_**"Et je dois dire que pour une fois, elle aurait peut être raison"**_. Souris-je a mon tour.

_**"Bref, tu as fait bon voyage ?"**_

_**"Excellent merci, je suis éreintée, mais heureuse d'avoir ma voiture"**_. Dis-je en vrillant la voiture de mon frère.

_**"Ne regarde pas ma voiture comme ça Baby, elle me rendra de bon service" **_Dit il se rapprochant de son carrosse "_**Quand je ne pourrais pas avoir la tienne"**_ termina t'il dans un sourire

_**"Parce que, tu crois vraiment que je vais te passer mon bébé en plus !" **_m'exclamais-je "_**ta pas l'impression de pousser Maurice à bouffer tous les choco-suisse la ?"**_

_**"Moi ? Pas du tout"**_ dit il me guidant a l'intérieur

Je restais quo devant l'intérieur de mon père, rien de bien moderne, mais tous son mobilier était noir et blanc. Des murs au plafond, nous étions dans un vrai film en noir et blanc. J'aurai pu croire qu'Al Capone aller d'un instant a l'autre franchir la porte d'entrée. Flippant. Mais, mon père m'interrompis dans ma contemplation de son petit chez lui et m'indiqua ma chambre. Celle-ci n'avait pas vraiment changée, seule les couleurs avait était rafraichit, le mauve était encore voyant et les rideaux blanc était éclatant.

_**"Esmée, une amie, m'a aidée à la remettre en état avant que vous n'arriviez".**_ M'appris mon père.

_**"Une Amie hein !"**_ souris-je doucement

_**"Calme ton imagination Baby, elle est la femme du doc je te signale et l'un de ses fils me fiche la trouille avec sa carrure de rugbyman."**_ Rit-il après moi

_**"Tu as la trouille d'un gamin toi ?"**_

_**"Non, mais je fais attention a ma vie, je ne cours plus aussi vite qu'avant Bella"**_.

Nous avons continués encore quelques minutes à parler comme cela, de cette Esmée, femme au combien sympathique même dans les dire de mon père. J'avais ainsi appris à peu prés tous sur la famille de cette femme, le nom de son mari, Carlisle, docteur de son état et de tous ses enfants, adoptés, tous autant qu'ils sont. Nous avions donc Emmett, le futur rugbyman, Rosalie la pimbéche sans cœur mais taille mannequin, Jasper, son frère et fan d'histoire a ses heures perdue, Alice, petit lutin fan de mode et dangereuse pour ma santé mentale vu qu'elle avait déjà prévenu mon père qu'elle m'emmènerait faire du shopping et pour terminer cette petite famille, Edward, le musicien torturé.

_**"Bien, Bella, je vais te laisser te reposer, tu dois être vidée avec toute cette route. Fait de beaux rêves"**_.

_**"Merci Pa', toi aussi".**_

_**"Je suis heureux que tu sois la tu sais"**_.

_**"Merci papa". **_

Et il ferma la porte sur ma personne enroulée dans mes couvertures, les yeux se fermant déjà à moitiés, prête a rejoindre Morphée dans ses limbes. Demain serai une rude journée, demain serai le début de ma nouvelle vie. Demain, je devrais affronter mes premiers obstacles. Demain, je commence le lycée.

_**"Baby ! Magne tes petites fesse d'aspirine ici !" **_

_**"Encore cinq petites minutes Dean, je veux juste dormir !" **_

_**"Non ! Debout, il te reste quinze minutes pour te lever, te doucher, t'habiller et déjeuner un peu avant que nous allions au lycée je te rappelle !" **_

_**"Merde !"**_

Après ce bel échange, tous ce que j'entendis étaient le rire gras et moqueur de mon frère à l'étage du dessous et ma mère nous demander de faire moins de bruit. Je courus a toute vitesse dans la salle de bain manquant au passage de m'étaler sur le sol et fus prête en a peine dix minutes, coiffée et maquillée en plus. Je descendis dans la cuisine ou je retrouvais mon frère devant son bol de céréale pour enfant. Il ne leva même pas la tête pour me saluer et parla la bouche pleine.

_**"B'jour tite sœur !" **_

_**"Je te signale que je suis la plus vielle de nous deux Dean, de deux minutes et demi." **_

_**"M'en fiche, t'est ma petite sœur quand même !"**_

Je roulais des yeux. En l'observant, je vis qu'il avait une chose à me dire, il sautillait littéralement sur son siège, prêt à bondir au moindre signe de ma pars. Je décidais de le laisser mariner, je savais déjà que cette chose avait un rapport avec le lycée puisqu'il avait fait sa rentrée la veille. Je l'observais toujours quand, il ne se retint plus, il sauta de son tabouret et approcha de moi doucement pour prendre place sur celui a mes cotés. Les yeux plein d'étoile comme le matin de noël. J'avalais ma dernière bouché puis me tourna vers lui.

_**"Allez crache le morceau, tu veux me dire quoi ?" **_

_**"J'ai fait la connaissance d'une famille hier !" **_

_**"Ha oui ? Et alors ?" **_

_**"Ils sont tous aux lycées avec nous".**_

_**"Oui, et pourquoi tu prends la peine de m'en parler ?" **_

_**"Et bien, de pars notre nature, nous ne devrions pas être amis mais ils … "**_

_**"Attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu as choisi des VAMPIRES comme amis ?" **_

_**"Heu, en fait ils sont vég …" **_

_**"DEAN ! Mais t'est malade ou quoi !"**_

_**"Lysaria ! Laisse-moi parler !" **_

_**"Non Dean c'est complément incontinent que ce que tu fais !" **_

_**"Lys' ils sont …" **_

_**"DES VAMPIRES ! NON MAIS TU M'AURA TOUT FAIT VRAIMENT !"**_

J'avais hurlée en sortant de la cuisine. Il m'aura vraiment tous fait mon frère, il savait pourtant bien que nous ne pouvions pas faire confiance a des vampires ! J'étais en colère après lui, pour avoir succombé au charme d'un groupe de vampire, mais aussi contre moi pour avoir décidée de venir en voiture plutôt que de prendre l'avion. Si j'avais étais ici dés le début, jamais nous ne serions approchés d'eux. Dean n'aurai pas était en danger et je n'aurai pas a en parler avec mon père. Je n'aimais pas parler de tous ce qui concerné ma nature et mes pouvoirs avec mon père, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment accepté, mais il avait essayé et était de moins en moins fermé a moi. Toujours en rage, j'ouvris la porte d'entrée en prenant mon sac de cours et hurlé à mon frère

_**"Tu iras en cours tous seul !" **_

_**"Baby attends, je dois vraiment t'expliquer !"**_ Dit-il en courant dans le salon

_**"Je ne veux rien entendre, je vais avoir assez d'ennui comme ça !"**_ Hurlais-je de plus en plus hors de moi

Puis, claquant la porte sur mon passage, je montais en voiture et démarrai en trombe en direction du lycée ou, un groupe de vampire m'attendrai et me surveillerai. J'étais sur que je n'aurai jamais du venir, j'aurai du accepter la proposition de ma mère de rester à Phoenix et vivre normalement. De rage, je donnais des coups dans le volant. Relevant la tête, je croisais dans le rétro, mon regard couleur d'améthyste. L'année commençais déjà super bien !

_**"Comment je vais expliquer ça au autres élèves moi !"**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Réponse aux commentaires :_

**A Anne :** Merci, je suis ravie que mon style te plaise, quand a mon histoire, j'espère qu'elle te plaira elle aussi. au plaisir de te relire en commentaire

* * *

><p><em><strong>= Chapitre un =<strong>_

_La colère pour donner des surprises _

**PDV Dean **

Je n'aurai pas du lui en parler comme ça. J'aurai du attendre d'être dans la voiture avec elle pour lui parler des Cullen. Oui, j'aurais du. Mais non, il a encore fallut que j'aille trop vite en besogne. Put*in, je connais ma sœur pourtant, mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle arrive a des degrés de colère comme cela a chaque fois que l'on parle de Vampire. D'accord, il y a eu ce traite, mais de la a les mettre tous dans le même panier, il y a une marge. Ma sœur avait mis toute sa confiance en lui, puis elle avait appris par d'autre vampire qu'il était un méchant en infiltration ici pour nous capturer. Elle a complètement pétée un câble, les yeux d'un violet sombre, elle a brûlé la moitié de la ville. Mais mince c'était il y a plus de cent ans maintenant, il y a prescription non ?

Toujours est-il qu'elle est encore dans sa voiture. Je suis parti quelques seconde après elle, et je suis arrivée presque en même temps qu'elle. Elle est tellement enfermée dans sa colère qu'elle ne m'a même pas vu. Lysaria n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant, mais dans cet état de colère, elle peut facilement tuer pour rien. Je ne sais pas vraiment pas quoi faire, je ne suis pas assez puissant qu'elle. En réalité, elle pourra aussi me tuer durant ses pertes de contrôle. Dans mon habitacle, une idée me vient. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, mais je dois le faire, elle finira par me comprendre et me pardonner, enfin je l'espère.

Sans attendre, je sors de mon auto pour courir comme un dingue en direction des seuls qui pourrait m'aider. Je pense que l'une d'elle sais déjà pourquoi je viens alors, contrairement a ce que mon instinct me crie, je n'ai pas peur, je ne recule pas. J'arrive prés d'eux. Alice, la fille aux airs de Lutins sautille jusqu'à moi et sourie en tapant dans ses mains. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire dans son air. Si Lys' savait qu'elle lui ressemble elle piquera surement une crise en hurlant _" je ne ressemble pas a un vampire aux airs de lutin maudit ! _" je souris d'autant plus. Sans plus de cérémonie, je lance d'un air grave et limite pris de peur.

"_**J'ai besoin de vôtre aide**_" dis-je doucement "_**je sais ce que vous êtes et les pouvoirs que vous avez**_" continuais-je sans prendre de pause "_**j'ai besoin du pouvoir de Jasper**_"

"_**Comment sais-tu ce que nous sommes**_" demande Rosalie doucement "_**je veux dire ce n'est pas écrit sur nos fronts et tu n'es qu'un humain !**_"

"_**Je vous donnerais toutes les explications plus tard, la, pour le moment, j'ai vraiment besoin que Jasper viennes avec moi, je vous en supplie**_"

"_**Pour qu'elle raison ?**_" demande celui-ci surpris

"_**C'est ma sœur, je lui ai parlée de vous ce matin et elle a pété un câble, elle va finir par tuer des gens si on ne la calme pas**_"

"_**Très bien, je viens**_" me soulage t'il doucement "_**mais je veux des explications ensuite**_"

Je me retourne et cours comme un dératé jusqu'à la voiture de ma sœur, elle est toujours dedans et enfin, tourne le regard vers moi. Ses yeux sont violet très foncé voir noir, elle a perdu le contrôle, je le sais, je le sens. Jasper arrive a mes cotés et tourne le regard vers moi avant d'afficher un air de traumatisé. L'empathe doit en prendre pour son grade niveau colère, j'en suis sur. Mais pourtant, il ne se démonte pas, il approche de la BMW de ma sœur et ouvre directement la portière passagère. Étonnamment ma sœur ne bouge pas elle se contente de l'incendier du regard. Je sais que je la mets encore plus en colère, mais le don de Jasper la fera revenir en état de calme. Du moins pour qu'elle puisse reprendre le contrôle sur elle-même. Doucement, j'entends Jasper lui parler, lui demander de ce calmer, et je sens des ondes de calme parvenir a elle. Sa colère redescente doucement pour finir par être doucement éteinte par elle-même. Doucement elle pose son regard sur moi et aussitôt, la colère remonte un peu.

Je pense que me faire pardonner ne sera plus aussi facile que cela, d'autant que les Cullen seront au courant pour nous dans quelques heures à peine. Jasper sors de la voiture sans un mot, pose la main sur moi et m'envoie des ondes de calme a mon tour.

"_**Merci Jasper**_" Dis-je doucement

"_**De rien, je pouvais bien faire cela**_**.**" Dit il avant de s'éloigner et de me laisser seule avec Baby

**PDV Jasper **

Je n'avais jamais sentis autant de colère dans un aussi petit corps. Bien sur, j'avais compris depuis que j'avais la connaissance de Dean qu'il n'était pas humain, ou pas entièrement. Pourtant, Dean ne semblait pas aussi baigné de magie que sa sœur. Ses yeux m'avaient le plus marqué, des yeux d'un tel violet ne pouvaient exister chez les humains et je n'en avais jamais croisé non plus chez les vampires. Ils n'étaient donc d'aucune de ses espèces. Ce n'était pas non plus des Loup, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas l'odeur qui allés avec. J'avais ressentis une haine viscérale quand j'étais entrée dans la voiture, mais elle s'était doucement dissipée quand elle avait sentis mes ondes de calmes et vu que je n'avais pas vraiment bougé après avoir pris place prés d'elle. Non, vraiment ses personnes n'avaient rien de commun. J'étais curieux, mais j'avais bien compris que les deux frangins avaient des choses a réglés alors, j'avais doucement fait comprendre a Dean que les réponses attendrait un peu. J'étais de retours prés de ma famille leur émotions me revenaient de plein fouet et je me suis rendu compte que, même si le sentiment de colère avait était fort, il ne m'avait pas transpercé et mis moi-même en colère, il était resté a la surface, comme si, la sœur de Dean avait consciemment ou non, essayé de me protégé moi de ses émotions violentes.

"_**Tous va bien**_" dis-je en direction d'Alice qui m'avait parvenir un sentiment de crainte "_**mais nous devrons attendre un peu pour les réponses**_" annonçais-je.

"_**Mais il nous a promis !**_" piailla Alice

"_**Alice !**_" réagis Bella "_**Nous ne pouvons pas les forcer à nous le dire !**_"

"_**Mais…**_"

"_**Alice cela suffit maintenant !**_" dis-je

C'est la première fois que je reprends Alice, je suis moi-même surpris de l'avoir fait. Et a voir les regards des autres membres de ma familles, ils avaient la même réaction que moi. Surprise. Alice, me regarda choqué, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude que je sois contre elle, mais depuis quelques temps, je sentais bien que notre couple n'en était plus un. Je n'avais plus aucun sentiments pour elle sauf peut être des sentiments amicaux. Mais encore, quand Alice passait en mode Lutin démoniaque, je n'avais qu'une envie, partir loin. Je pense qu'à présent, je suis sur de prendre la bonne décision, je vais quitter Alice.

**PDV Lysaria**

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai tenté de protéger ce vampire de ma colère, mais je l'ai fait. Après tous, il m'a aidée lui aussi, il m'a détendue, calmer pour éviter que je ne tue tous le lycée. Je me sentais bien à présent, calme, détendue comme je ne l'ai jamais était. Mon frère a mes cotés jetait des coups d'œil incertain vers moi. Il faut dire que durant toute la petite séance de détente avec le Vampire, je l'avais incendié du regard à défaut de pouvoir le faire sur le vampire. Dean n'était pas vraiment responsable, je le savais, mais depuis qu'_IL_ m'a trahit, je n'arrive plus a faire confiance a personne et encore moins a des vampires et ceux même prés de cent ans après.

"_**Ne me regarde plus en chien de faïence, je suis calmée, et je le dois a ce vampire**_" dis-je a l'intention de mon frère

"_**Je suis désolée Baby, je ne savais pas quoi faire, je voulais juste te parler d'eux, mais je n'aurais pas du**_" dit il tête baissé

"_**Tu n'a pas à t'excuser, c'est moi, depuis Lui, j'ai du mal a faire confiance**_" dis-je "_**laisse moi finir**_" ajoutais-je voyant qu'il allait parler "_**mais ton instinct ne nous a jamais trahis, j'aurai du avoir confiance en toi**_"

"_**Je t'assure que ce sont des gens bien les Cullen petite sœur**_" Dit il "_**Ils sont tous végétariens et il y a même un loup avec eux**_" m'apprit-il

"_**Vraiment ?**_" demandais-je surprise "_**ne sont-ils pas censé se détester ?**_"

"_**Si, mais il y a un demi-vampire a qui le loup c'est lié**_" m'expliqua t-il "_**Laisse moi te les présenter**_"

"_**Je suppose qu'ils vont nous demander des explications sur nous**_" dis-je "_**mais vu ce que ce vampire…**_"

"_**Jasper, son nom c'est Jasper**_" m'interrompit-il

"_**D'accord, donc après ce que Jasper a fait pour moi, je lui doit bien cela**_"

"_**Merci Petite sœur**_" dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras "_**Nous y allons maintenant ?**_"

J'hochais la tête et sortis de la voiture. Aussitôt comme si j'étais un aimant, les regards des étudiants masculins se collèrent à moi. J'entendis mon frère grogner presque aussitôt me collant un peu plus a lui et posant son bras sur mes épaules. Je souriais devant se geste, ne m'avait il pas dit lui-même qu'il voulait que l'on soit moins collés l'un a l'autre ? Mais malgré tous, je ne pipais mots et bien vite, trop à mon gout, nous nous retrouvions devant les Cullen. Un silence légèrement pesant pris place entre nous. Puis, après quelques minutes, une sorte de gnomes sautilla jusqu'à moi.

"_**Salut, je suis Alice, je suis sur que nous allons devenir amies toutes les deux**_" s'extasia t'elle

"_**Je ne deviens pas amie avec des gnomes navrée**_" balançais-je recevant un coup dans les cotes de mon frère

"_**C'est bien ma sœur ça**_" dit ce dernier avant de prendre Alice dans ses bras "_**Excuse la Alice, elle a un caractère de Troll aujourd'hui**_"

"_**Je ne suis pas un Troll Dean, sinon, toi aussi**_" répliquai-je

"_**Et tu es quoi exactement ?**_" demanda le Gnome

"_**Rien qui ne t'intéresse le Gnome, je ne te demande pas pourquoi t'est un vampire moi**_" répliquais-je acide

"_**Okay, je vais vous présenter la tigresse ici présente**_" dit Dean "_**Les Cullen, je vous présente ma sœur Lysaria**_" parla t'il en me pointant du doigt "_**Physique de Déesse avec un caractère de Troll**_"

"_**Enchantée**_" Souriais-je de bonne humeur en faisant un petit signe de la main.

"_**Lysaria, je te présente les Cullen**_" Dit-il en les désignant ensemble " **Jasper que tu connais déjà**"

"_**Salut et merci encore pour tous a l'heure**_" dis-je en lui tendant ma main

"_**Alice sa compagne que tu appelle aussi le gnome**_" rit il doucement " _**Edward et Bella**_" ajouta t'il devant mon silence "_**Emmett et Rosalie**_" continua t'il "_**Renesmée et..**_"

"_**Nessie, appelle-moi Nessie**_"

"_**Très bien alors appelle-moi Baby**_" souris-je en retour

"_**Quel honneur elle te fait la ! Personne n'a le droit de la nommer comme ça a pars moi ou mes parents**_" informa Dean " _**et le dernier, Jacob**_"

"_**Salut petit loup**_" souris-je "_**toi aussi appelle moi Baby**_" ajoutais-je

"_**Encore, mais c'est la journée de la bonne humeur**_" ria Dean

"_**Arrête, c'est le contre coup de la colère et tu le sais**_" dis-je croisant les bras "_**d'ailleurs pour le moment je suis calme, mais j'ai envie de bien d'autre chose tu vois**_" dis-je sachant qu'il comprendrait

"_**Ne va pas pervertir ce Lycée Lys'**_" dit il faussement grondeur

"_**De quoi parle-t-elle ?**_" demanda Jasper alors que la sonnerie retentit

"_**De rien !**__" _répondit il bien vite, trop peu être_ "__**Lys' on y va ?**_" me dit il "_**vous avez quel cours ?**_" demanda t'il aux Cullen

"_**Bella et Eddy sont en bio, Emmett et Rose sont en littérature, Jasper en Histoire et moi en Art**_" répondit le gnome

"_**Alors, Nous serrons avec Jasper**_" répondit mon frère avec un sourire

Sans échanger un mot de plus, le petit groupe se sépara doucement. Dean, Jasper et moi nous dirigions vers le bâtiment d'histoire. Personne ne parlait, mais, le silence n'était pas lourd ou pensant, mais agréable. Cependant, il fut vite brisé par l'arrivée d'une bande de pimbéche blonde et maquillée à outrance. Je sentis mon frère se tendre en même temps que Jasper, sûrement que je n'allais pas aimer ses filles. Jasper, sûrement s'en rendre compte, se rapprocha de moi et mon frère fit de même de l'autre coté. Je me retrouvée entourée de deux gardes du corps sans même en avoir besoin. La voix nasillarde et haute perchée d'une des jeunes filles en face de nous s'éleva dans l'air comme un fouet claquerait.

"_**Bonjours Jasper, Bonjours Dean**_" dit elle totalement mielleuse "_**Qui est vôtre amie**_" reprit-elle me montrant du doigt

"_**Ma sœur, Lysaria**_" répondit sèchement Dean

"_**Ho vraiment ?**_" dit la pimbéche "_**Ravie de te rencontrer**_"

"_**Pas moi, je ne t'aime pas**_" dis-je

"_**Et pourquoi, tu ne me connais même pas**_" dit elle outrée

"_**Parce que tu es un être égoïste et une pouffiasse qui ne sais pas ce maquiller sans ressembler a une pute**_" dis-je simplement sentant le bras de Jasper passer autour de moi

"_**Calme-toi Lysaria**_" me souffla t'il dans l'oreille

"_**Jasper a raison Baby, elles n'en valent pas la peine**_" repris mon frère.

Alors, tout les deux me firent reprendre notre route. Le bras de Jasper sur mes épaules, le regard de mon frère sur nous, nous marchions vers notre premier cours de la journée. Arrivée devant la salle, je croisais le regard noir de colère du gnome, Jasper aussitôt, retira son bras de mes épaules. Je m'éloignée doucement d'eux avec Dean laissant Jasper et Alice parler tranquillement. Dean me guida jusqu'à notre place ou, sur une table de trois personne, Jasper nous rejoignis quelques secondes avant la sonnerie. Il était nerveux, je pouvais moi-même le sentir, mais il s'enferma presque aussitôt assis dans un silence religieux. Je ne pris pas la peine d'essayer de lui parler, comprenant que la discutions avec Alice ne s'était probablement pas très bien passé. Alors, je restai la, silencieuse, écoutant d'une oreille le discours du professeur sur une période de l'histoire américaine et regardais de l'autre le visage de jasper passer d'une émotion a l'autre comme une satané girouette. A mes coté, mon frangin avait la tête tourné vers moi et me fit un petit signe, j'ouvris alors mon esprit au sien.

"_Que ce passe t'il avec lui ?_" demanda t'il dans ma tête

"_Je ne sais pas, je pense que la conversation avec Alice ne c'est pas bien passé_" répondis-je en haussant épaules

"_Je le sens aussi émotif qu'une girouette le pauvre, ne pourrai t'on pas l'aider ?_ " demanda t-il avisant ma réaction

"_Peut être, mais uniquement si il le veut, je vais lui demander_ " dis-je me tournant vers lui

Je lui touché le bras doucement afin de créer un lien entre nous. Faible, ce lien l'était, mais pourtant, il était différent de tous ce que j'avais déjà noué avec les autres. Je secoué la tête afin de reprendre le fils de la journée, et souris au visage de Jasper tourné vers moi à présent. Je pris l'initiative de chuchoter de façon a ce que lui seul puisse m'entendre.

"_**Jasper tous vas Bien ?**_"

"_**Oui, pourquoi cette question ?**_" répondit il en fronçant les sourcils

"_**Parce que tes émotions joue au yoyo depuis le début du cours**_"

"_**Tu peux …**_"

"_**Sentir tes émotions ? Oui, tout comme toi tu le peux**_" souris-je

"_**Mademoiselle Smith, monsieur Cullen, je ne vous dérange pas trop ? Taisez vous je vous pris**_" intervint le professeur

"_**Pardon monsieur**_" répondit Jasper en souriant

Nous attendions que le professeur ce retourne afin de reprendre notre petite conversation. Jasper semblait extatique de savoir que j'avais le même don que lui. Il semblait bien plus heureux et curieux qu'avant sa petite prise de bec avec Alice. Car, plus je lui parler, plus j'avais la certitude que la discutions avec Alice était au centre de cette soudaine tristesse de sa pars.

"_**Comment fait tu pour garder le contrôle ?**_" demanda t'il me sortant de mes pensées

"_**Et bien, j'ai un bouclier, une sorte de dôme qui me protèges de l'extérieur**_**.**"

"_**Ça doit être formidable de se refermer sur sois même uniquement**_" dit il soudain triste

"_**Jasper ? Pourquoi devient tu si triste ?**_" demandais-je sans détour

"_**Je viens de prendre une décision qui va changer ma vie**_" répondit-il simplement

"_**Veux tu que je te prenne sous mon dôme soulager un peu ta peine ?**_" lui demandais-je doucement

"_**Tu peux faire cela ?**_" demanda t'il plein d'espoir

"_**Oui, mais tu dois savoir que si je le fait, tu feras automatiquement partie de mon lien avec mon frère et donc, tu pourras parler avec nous par la pensées**_" dis-je pas vraiment sur de moi

"_**Fait le, je n'en peux plus**_" dit il des sanglots dans la voix.

J'hochais la tête et entendis mon dôme jusqu'à lui. Aussitôt dans celui-ci, je ressentis sa présence. Il était triste encore, mais il était aussi soulagé de ne plus percevoir que mes émotions à moi. Mon frère me saisis le bras et je me tournais vers lui. Je ne compris ce qu'il allait faire que lorsqu'il me fit un clin d'œil complice. Aussitôt, je fermais un peu mon esprit a lui et c'est a ce moment qu'il choisi de mètre son plan a exécution.

"_ALORS PETIT VAMPIRE, TU VA BIEN ?_" hurla t'il dans nos têtes. Jasper sursauta me provoquant un petit rire.

"_Mon dieu, j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie !_" rit Jasper "_comment faite vous ?_"

" _Secret de notre race_ " ria mon frère "_tu va mieux ?_" demanda t'il retrouvant son sérieux

"_Je n'allais pas mal._" Dit il "_mais ne plus sentir les émotions des autres est assez plaisant_"

"_Je te comprends !_" s'écria Dean

Notre conversation fut interrompue par la sonnerie de fin de classe. Les deux garçons et moi avions la totalité de nous cours ensemble. C'est entre rire et discutions que la journée ce passa. Nous avions convenue de rejoindre les Cullen dans leurs maison afin que leurs parents, Carlisle et Esmée Cullen soit eux aussi au courant de notre présence en ville. J'avais expliqué a Jasper que je n'avais pas vraiment confiance en la race des vampires hormis lui. Et même si je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, lui avait parfaitement compris mon stress et ma crainte de me retrouver seule avec toute une famille de vampire. Lui, m'avait alors assuré que dés que je ressentais le moindre signe de stress, il m'accompagnera à l' écart pour me permettre de me détendre et de reprendre confiance en moi et en eux. C'est rassurée que je suis monté en voiture pour rejoindre la maison de mes parents suivie de prés par la voiture de mon frère.


End file.
